


I Didn't Know Where Else To Go

by roguefaerie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (A) Villain Shows Up on Hero's Doorstep saying they didn't know where else to go, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort Sex, F/F, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Infidelity, Injury, It's For a Case, Mentions of Blood, Pre-Season/Series 01, Stanford Era (Supernatural), kind of, none of this ever happened but if it did it would be hot so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Ruby has to keep an eye on Sam. In the process she might have fallen for his girlfriend.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Ruby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	I Didn't Know Where Else To Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormySocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/gifts).



> None of this ever happened but it does fill a few of your tags!

“I didn’t know where else to go. You seemed nice.”

Ruby inwardly cringed, no matter how true the words tumbling from her mouth were. That was the thing about Jessica Moore, she was nice. She was wholesome. She was beautiful. And Ruby had been tailing her for a while now, because....

Because Jessica was Sam’s, and that was it. Jessica was someone who was always with Sam. But if Hell was going to have its way--

\--and along the way, speaking of that, Ruby had developed...was it jealousy? Was it feelings?

Did she even have feelings anymore?

No. Or, well, maybe. And maybe Jessica wasn’t the hero here, but she was the hero of her own damn story and Ruby wanted to wreck it.

Of course, she also wanted… other things.

“Are you a friend of Sam’s?” Jessica asks her.

That question makes Ruby think that maybe this person is extremely used to rescuing strays. Rescuing strays that she associates with Sam Winchester.

And okay. Yeah. That fits too.

Why does everything about these two fit together so neatly like that? There’s something wrong with it.

Ruby’s stomach lurches a bit and she tries to focus on the fact that she ate as many fries with as much salt as she could, earlier, and surely her body wouldn’t allow that to go wrong. Not now.

_No. Focus. You’ve got to enact the plan. You’ve got to drive a wedge. And you’ve got to be convincing._

“Who’s Sam?”

Uh. Maybe it was better if Jess went with the whole idea she started with. Shit.

“I mean--oh. Yeah. Of course. Tall guy.”

“Yeah. He’s tall.”

“Yeah, no, but I mean, I was here to see you.”

“You were?”

“Of course. I mean. This is your apartment, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.”

“I’ve, uh, seen you in class,” Ruby tries. “You seem nice.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course. I mean, I’m sure Sam has good taste, anyway, right?”

“Sure. But um. Are you…”

_Flirting with you? Okay, maybe I am. I mean, whatever works, right? But also..._

Ruby shrugs. “Anyway, I got this...uh...cut, on my leg and I thought maybe you had--”

“Sam has a First Aid kit. Yeah. You thought right, and you’re in luck.” Jess smiles. “Yeah, I know how he just...has people gravitate here for that kind of thing. We don’t talk that much about it but...it is what it is. That looks like it’s bleeding a lot. You should probably come inside.”

Jessica isn’t as practiced at bandaging a wound as Hell’s Boy King would be, but she gets the job done.

“Hey, thanks,” Ruby says.

“No problem. That’d be pretty bad if it got infected.”

Ruby nods. She knows how to safely inflict just the right amount of damage with her knife for it to be visible without shooting her out of her vessel.

“Well...um...is there a way I could thank you, maybe?”

Jess grins like she knows the score. “Who knows. Maybe someday in class…”

“Yeah. True. I mean, we are right here, though.”

At least both of them are aware that flirting is what’s taking place. It just might work.

“I...uh...yeah. We are I guess.” Jess’ smile is a bit more awkward, but she’s paying close attention to Ruby now, at least.

“You know, just, thanks for letting me in,” Ruby says. “This doesn’t have to be...a thing.” Her pulse is racing a bit and she can hear that Jessica’s is too.

“Well…” Jess says. “It doesn’t but...hey. Thanks for being cool. About everything. I guess… sometimes… it’s nice to be the one who knows what to do in a crisis?” She’s leaning towards Ruby. And Ruby lets her.

They are going to let this happen, and Ruby should be feeling scorn or triumph but mostly she’s just feeling how much she wants this, all on her own, no matter what else happens.

Jessica is kissing her and then murmurs, “I’m glad you’re going to be okay.”

And Ruby is. No matter what else happens, Ruby is going to be so, so okay with this. All of it, for the rest of her existence.

And part of her can’t even believe this, like this incredibly wholesome person who has no idea--no idea--is actually showing her tenderness right now.

There hasn’t been tenderness in Ruby’s life in a long, long time and maybe Jess can sense that. Maybe it oozes out of Ruby like the blood did. Maybe she’s _so_ obvious. But no matter what, if she’s here now and this actually worked--she’ll take this kindness. She’ll allow herself to feel it and be rescued, even from her own predicament with Hell.

She will.

“Sam isn’t going to be home til later,” Jess says. “Like a lot later.”

Ruby grins. Because she knew that very well and she knows where this is going now, and it’s exactly where she wants it to go.

This is turning out to be a very, very good day.


End file.
